Ponies of the Carribean: Curse of the Cinderpearl
by FirestormFury
Summary: Based extremely loosely off the amazing "Pirates of the Carribean" Films. A captain, his first mate, and some loyal crew ponies. Must attempt to take back their beloved ship from its malicious mutineer. OC's are stricken across this. And as ever with my fictions, chapters are 590 words minimum,
1. Crew member 1: Blackjack

One note, All the mane six have alternative names :D

Twilight: Midnight Luster

AJ: BlackJack

Flutter: ShadowShy

Dash: Lt. Dash

Rarity: Sparsity

Pinkie: The Enforcer

As the sun rose again over the Mexico coast, firestorm woke in his room in the inn him and his first mate had rented out, until they had a place to stay.

"Morning Captain, we gonna get a ship today?"

"Dunno Sparks, possibly, we do need to get the old crew back together" Captain Firestorm called his first mate 'Sparks' even though his real name was GunPowder, and these two had had their share of problems with the explosive dust. GunPowder was a soot black Unicorn, with a red and orange mane, with an explosion for a cutie mark, his talent was demolition and armaments.

"Well who's first?"

"BlackJack"

"Why her?"

"She's apparently in the market, after being grounded, just like us"

"Well lets not waste another second captain! Let's go!" and on that word, Sparks took his effects, and shot downstairs, out the door and into the market. Firestorm stumbled around, still half asleep, took his two flintlocks, musket and Scimitar, and ran after sparks.

Chapter 1- Hunting for BlackJack

Firestorm kept his head hidden under his hat, so not to raise alarms and get the red flanks on him. Red flanks were in every major coastal town in the Caribbean, the gulf of Mexico included.

"'Scuse me sir, have you seen this mare?" Sparks held a picture up of BlackJack, the Colt pointed his hoof over to a nearby tavern, Sparks Shook his hoof and went into the tavern, not before being grabbed by his captain.

"Sparks... You really think you can just go sauntering into there?"

"Yeah? Free country"

"Almost..."

"So I cut his throat, and THEN took his money!" A group of pirates were shouting and laughing like a bunch of drunkards, well they were, but sat in the middle, was a mare, with a yellow and black mane, and a neatly tied up tail to boot, this was blackjack, a mare who was born at sea, and didn't know any other life than one of piracy, If anyone knew how to avoid red flanks, it was blackjack.

"So your grounded, robbed of your ship and this is how you spend your time? In a tavern, with a bunch of brutish colts BlackJack?"

"Captain?"

"I was too..." She ran up and leapt into his arms, the group of pirates she was with burst out laughing and jeering, calling her a sissie and such, then she drew her pistols, firestorm drew his musket and they all stood there, Blackjack, sparks and firestorm on one, six burly colts on another.

"Good to see ya again stormy"

"Not the best time J..."

"Well we gonna deal with this your way or my way?"

"Well what's your method?"

"Take cover!" She leapt up, and backwards, shooting two colts in the

chest, they dropped their pistols, firestorm ran, leapt up onto a table and, using the bayonet on his musket, impaled a pirate, and drew his sword, shot another, and was about to start swinging, except sparks began throwing splinter bombs around, the tavern began to explode left right and centre, Firestorm scowled at the over energetic unicorn, he gave a nervous grin. "Well it worked..."

"Well how u gonna deal with that sugar?" BlackJack pointed her hoof to a squad of red flanks, poised and ready to fire

"Easy, use a smokey" He chucked a fused bomb on the floor, within seconds it released a thick smoke, and they slipped past the red flanks and out into the market.

"Nice thinking sparks, but they're still looking for us"

"Let's get my ship back first"

"Your ship was mine, the cinderpearl?"

"After we were marooned, and you and the others went their separate ways, I commandeered another boat, the Shiverleaf, and I lost that thing too"

"Well lets get it back then, is it docked here?"

"Provided those haybrains haven't cast off with it"

"Does it have blue masts?"

"Yeah why?"

"Is that it?" Sparks pointed to a magnificent Ship, with Icy blue masts, and classic pirate colours on the top flag

"Why it certainly is Sparkey! Come on! Let's take it back"


	2. Cold Cast off: Lt Dash

Chapter 2- Cold Cast off

The three ponies clambered up onto a cliff where they could see the Shiverleaf, There were red flanks swarming it, removing all the weapons, the rum, food and all the loot BlackJack had requisitioned when she commanded.

"Those Bastards..." She drew a musket and began aiming at the gunpowder, Firestorm lowered the barrel.

"Blowing it to pieces won't help us J, if we want to get the cinderpearl, we'll need your ship"

"But we don't have a crew captain"

"Good thing I have you then Sparks" The Unicorn groaned, and firestorm got up.

"Blackjack, can you make a distraction while I get all the supplies on board?"

"Sure thing, including the treasure?"

"Down to the last doubloon" She hugged him, with the same force as in the tavern.

"What about me?"

"You are going to prime the sails, and get us ready to cast off straight away." He nodded and with a quick charge of his magic, blasted off, and close to the ship, firestorm shot up into the sky and above the clouds, blackjack charged down the hill and towards the quay.

"Gimme back ma boat you pricks! I'll tear your eyes out of their sockets with my bare hoofs!"

(Now that's a distraction) Firestorm thought as another barrel of rum went on board, this liquid was a priority, it kept the crew calm, no wonder she had an abundance of it, Sparks could also use it in a gunpowder deficit. As he loaded on a chest, filled to the lid with gold, he noticed an amulet, he picked it up with his magic, it was an amulet of the CinderPearl, a necklace which bound you to the ship, in a sort of blood pact, but that was something firestorms forefathers did, it was now just a symbol of loyalty to the ship, had BlackJack cut ties? Or just put it there to be another piece of loot, or was this her jewellery box.

Meanwhile, Sparks was creeping around in the Shiverleaf's Powder magazine, there were two red flanks talking, so he hid behind some struts, and listened.

"Why did we have to get that bitch as a platoon commander?"

"Beats me, she's good at what she does though"

"How the hell did she become a lieutenant anyway? She's an ex pirate" Sparks' ears perked up, maybe it was a CinderPearl crew member? Firestorm often mentioned a Pegasus who cut ties and joined the red flanks, to try and clean up her act.

"She has passion, and doesn't go down without a fight, she is a strong Pegasus"

"The fuck dude? You talk like you like her?"

"Oh fuck you, I hate her as much as you do"

"Who said anything about her? She's just unpleasant."

Sparks then came out of his hiding spot and drew his pistols with his magic, the red flanks were shocked to see the black unicorn standing there.

"Listen hay brains, stay very still, or I'll blow your heads off. Now tell me, who is your platoon commander?"

"Um... Lt. Dash"

(Knew it) Sparks thought. "Thanks gents, you have helped me in more ways than you imagined"

"Really?" one of them asked, hoping for a sliver of mercy.

"No" and He pulled the triggers. And went upstairs to prime the sails.

BlackJack finally, after all the hollering, got herself surrounded, and a Cyan Pegasus approached her.

"What's all the commotion? Christ you boys can't do shit without me" she raised a hoof and they lifted up their muskets and stood aside, she came up to BlackJack and took a good look at her. They began whispering to each other

"Long time no see Lieutenant"

"Same to you, still in piracy?"

"You know me Dashie, know no other life"

"True, but your a pirate, which means I have to arrest you"

"Or you could come with us"

"Us?"

"He's back" Dash's eyes lit up, and she beamed at the Mustard earth pony.

"Were going to retake the CinderPearl, but we need the entire crew back, and you were well known for your loyalty to the captain"

"Indeed, I'll get your ship back"

"Um this is kind of awkward..."

"How so J?"

"We weren't expecting you here, so we'd just commandeer it like we would any other ship" She then looked to see firestorm reloading the weapons down into the powder magazine, he waved gingerly. Sparks then perked his head out of one of the bilge hatches, and gave a mischievous little grin, Dash gave a sigh, and ordered her soldiers to reload all the equipment.

"Ma'am, they're pirates"

"So was I, but you listen to me" The red flank fell silent, and loaded another barrel of salted meat into the kitchen.

"Captain, we need our chef back"

"Enforcer?"

"Finest cook in the carribean, and a fantastic crew member at that"

"Except we don't know where she is"

"Thanks for pointing the obvious out Sparks" BlackJack said bluntly

"Well for once we haven't had to fight red flanks"

"Don't make a habit of it, this squad listen to me, they're the only lenient ones you'll find" Dash said, as serious as ever

"So will you be coming with us?"

"I have no choice captain, I've aided and abetted with the escape of pirates, so come I shall, Gillette, you're in control now" She handed a gauntlet to the red flank, he bowed to her.

"Do we give you a head start Lieutenant?"

"Don't even try to chase us old friend" They chuckled, and she kissed him on the cheek, before trotting onto the deck of the Shiverleaf.

"Cast off!" Sparks yelled as he pulled one rope, and all the icy masts of the ship flew up, and they began drifting out of the key, and into the vast ocean, in search of another crew member, who specialises in navigation, Midnight Luster.


	3. A Night at the Helm

Chapter 3- A Night at the Helm

It was late into the night, and the Shiverleaf was far into the middle of the gulf of Mexico. Blackjack and the Lt. Came up to the helm, where firestorm stood, driving the boat to a place the two crew members didn't know.

"Captain, your tired, I'll take the helm"

"No, I know where we're going, you don't"

"Where ARE we going?" the Lt. Asked, completely bamboozled.

"St. Petersburg"

"Why?"

"To get our navigator back, then we can attempt to hunt down my ship"

"Midnight?" Blackjack asked, she knew, but wanted to make sure.

"Who else?"

He stood at the helm and sighed. "Get some rest, I'll do this until we get our helms pony back, Night ponies"

"If you insist, Goodnight captain" the Lt. said quietly, she nuzzled him, and went down into the cabin quarters, she passed Sparks, who set a hammock up in the powder magazine. "Hey Sparkey"

"Hey Lieutenant, welcome back to the team"

"Thanks, you know, considering I tried to clean up my act, I do miss piracy" And they began singing together

'We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!'

They were in stitches for the next few minutes, and began remembering all their old adventures, like the time Sparks accidentally set off a bomb loaded to the brim with skunk oil on his reloading bench, and the CinderPearl stank for four days. Firestorm was less than pleased that day.

"I'm gonna go check on the captain, it's quite late, Night Lieutenant"

"Night Sparkey" And went off to the crew quarters.

"Captain?"

"Oh hey Sparks"

"You must be lonely up here"

"I've got the stars, and I'm progressively getting more friends back"

"Remember the old days captain?"

"I do sparks, those were fun times, when piracy was fun more than a profession"

"That's an interesting philosophy captain, and very true"

"Tell you what Sparks, tomorrow, we are gonna hunt down a ship, just like old times"

"That would be fantastic captain!"

"You'll be dealing with taking down the sails, so we can loot it like usual"

"Can't wait captain, goodnight"

"Goodnight Sparks"

Sparks went back down into the powder magazine, where he leapt into his hammock, and quickly dozed off, it was quite late into the night. However firestorm was wide awake, the waves were peaceful, lightly bucking the boat, the sails kept him going north east, he missed controlling a ship.


	4. Plunder: Trade Ship

Chapter 4- Just like old times

The Sun rose once again, Blackjack was up bright and early, however firestorm had been up all night, she was startled to see he was still awake.

"Were you driving the ship all night captain?"

"Uh huh, All night long spell, midnight taught me"

"Good old' midnight" She smiled, and went up into the rigging with a telescope, she surveyed the surrounding area, and saw a trade ship in the distance.

"Captain! Trade ship!"

"Excellent, those things are loaded, it's a surprise red flanks aren't guarding"

"I'll wake up the others" She grabbed a rope and swung down and into a hatch leading to crew quarters, and went up to Dash's hammock.

"Lt. there's a ship nearby, get up"

"Sure, just like old times?"

"Just like old times Dashie" The Pegasus ran into the powder magazine to whack Sparks off his hammock.

"Dashie? What the hell?"

"Ship on the horizon"

"LET'S GO!" He leapt up, ecstatic, and rushed to the helm to receive orders, the other two followed him, slower.

"Morning captain!" He saluted, and stood there eagerly awaiting orders, like a puppy with a squeaky ball.

"Morning Sparks, well rested? Good, blackjack, does this ship have front facing cannons?"

"Uh huh, three on each"

"Excellent, Sparks, open the hatches and ready the guns!"

"Aye Aye Captain!" and he leapt into the powder magazine, He pulled a few ropes, and the triple cannons on the port of the ship shot out, he was loading the six cannonballs into the cannons, when blackjack came down. "Thought you could use a hand"

"Thanks J, take this" He handed her a metal rod, with a hot part on the end, she looked at him flustered

"What do I do with it?"

"On second thoughts... Just tell me when to fire..." She slumped back upstairs, when he heard firestorm shout at him.

"Sparks, use the left cannon first, load normal ones, with the right, load the Chain Shots!"

"Excellent idea captain!" He yelled back, taking the chain shots, these were two small cannon balls which would easily cripple the masts of ships, this put them out of action and made them easier to board. With another tug from some ropes, the starboard and stern cannon hatches opened, he stopped, looked to his reloading station, and saw all the cannonballs he could fashion and went to consult his captain.

"Captain? Are we sinking this boat or crippling it?"

"Crippling it Sparkey, you got something we can use?"

"What about coal dust?"

"Thunderballs?" The Lt. asked

"Seems like a good idea, get cracking then" and Sparks went to his reloading station, Cracking open the cannonballs with a fearsome strike, and filled them with coal dust.

They got ever close to the trading ship, and Sparks was running out of time." How many have you readied?" The Lt. asked

"Enough for two salvo's"

"That's from the sides?"

"Eeyup" He said, then firestorm gave his signal.

"NOW SPARKS! FIRE!" And he took his ignition rod, and sparked the triple cannons, and they blasted off, striking the rudder, captains quarters and the starboard side of the trade ship. They took some serious chunks out of it, but the ship was still moving, so firestorm gave another signal.

"CHAINS! FIRE!" He screamed, as sparks sent off this salvo, these spun furiously, bound by a strong steel chain, and smashed square through each mast, and the great sails came crashing down and onto the deck. The three ponies deckside cheered and clapped their hoofs together, blackjack ran downstairs and gave Sparks a massive hug, and he ran upstairs to see how much damage he had done, he was surprised at his accuracy, the ship was in ruins, and totally out of action.

"Prepare to board!" Firestorm shouted, as he drove right up to the side, threw down the anchor, and using his magic, placed a ladder between the two ships. The Lt, BlackJack and sparks were armed, and extremely dangerous, and they all strutted onto the demolished ship.

"I am Firestorm, and I want the contents of this ship" The crew of the broken ship, all stood, trembling and quivering, until one unicorn came forward, Sparks put a flintlock to his head, and readied it to fire.

"Great, pirates, you won't find anything of worth on this ship"

"Don't worry, we will find something" The unicorn snarled at Firestorm, but was hogtied by blackjack and muzzled, while Firestorm and sparks searched the ship.

"Anything useful Sparkey?"

"Just these jars of dust" Firestorm put his snout into the pot, the smell was foul.

"Smells odd, Oi! You! What's this dust?" Firestorm asked an earth pony who was down in the cargo hold with them.

"It's Datura Powder" as sparks put his snout into the pot

"Ain't that a poisonous flower?"

"Uh huh, kill you if you sniff it enough" The earth pony muttered, sparks instantly reared back.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! i think?" He spluttered and coughed, it hadn't had any effect on him, but thought he'd make a scene anyway, Firestorm raised an eyebrow at him, and he stopped overreacting.

"Get this loaded up, might prove useful" Sparks nodded, and lifted six jars and began moving them from one ship to the other. BlackJack and the Lt still had the crew under armed guard, as firestorm came up from the cargo hold, they looked at him, confused as to what to do with the crew.

"I feel tempted to shoot them..."

"Hold fire Lt, I'll decide what happens. Hmmmmm"

(Dash was right, I could kill them all on the spot, I could smoke the powder magazine, or I could use them as my workforce on my ship...) He pondered for a few minutes, while looking at the crew, there were two pegasi, three unicorns and four earth ponies.

"At ease J, you lot, get on board, you are proved an asset, and we'll spare your lives, only if your prepared to work on this ship"

"YES SIR!" They all yelled, and the Shiverleaf crew began cheering, their numbers had increased by 9, this would be extremely useful.

"Well lets not hang around! Sparks! Ready the sails, let's go!" He saluted, leapt up onto the Shiverleaf and pulled the sails up, Firestorm yanked up the anchor, and the Shiverleaf shot off.


End file.
